fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trueblade74
--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:07, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome! Colm 15:26, 17 October 2008 (UTC) What about Wil? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:26, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: It's just I can recognize him from Fire Emblem:Rekka no Ken. Also He is way better than Rebecca and Louise. Also, new rule. Don't post a link when it was already placed. Like putting a second will and having it linked like this: "Wil is called Wil". Okay? well that link wasn't on your page it was on mine and where did this Wil thing come up, you just randomly stated it on my talk page. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:46, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: I like to be correct in everything, ok? Plus Wil is a Sniper on my Rekka no Ken ROM, and I can recognize his face anywhere. The Wils Talk to Semaj, he was the one who uploaded the sprites. I would prefer more Knolls myself...--Otherarrow 02:29, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: okay how about Druids and Snipers? Now drink my Elixirs!!! Wolt and Otherarrow 02:49, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: yes, it's cool. Now be quiet while I use a blessed Brave Sword with Daunt and Astra combined to use 80 attacks on you and you'll get pwned now. Astra!!! lolz so much pwn Ok...What are you doing?--Otherarrow 02:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: I'm just having fun. Don't close down the images. Categorization Do not forget to categorize pages by adding Category: Category name to the page.--Otherarrow 03:00, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Category: Category Response Trueblade74: Ok. I'll try that. also, how do you make that weapon list pop up? Fire Emblem Forum Fight By Trueblade74 Anyone who wants to fight me with a fire emblem class come here and respond to this topic. For instructions on how to play, visit my page. I'll be a Sentinel using the Wishblade. LOL Dude, I know this is from a long time ago, but I just noticed your comment about my putting a lot of Wils and Harkens on Otherarrow's talk page. Lol, Pretty funny. 21:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: Thanks dude! I take it you like Wil? 19:58, December 10, 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: Hell yea! he is so much pwn! Rebecca is nothing but a space filler in chapters 12-15, although I don't think ill use him again because of Rath being a Nomad Trooper. Rath is much pwn. With a short bow, he can barely be touched and he wrecks everything and everyone around him. BTW I'm probably going to change the animation in my sig soon so if you want, you can have Wil in your sig without looking like you're copying me. 14:54, December 11, 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: Cool that's Amelia as a General using an Axe! lol also do you reccomend her being a General or a Great Knight? Cause her idol is Duessel and I really like Cavaliers. Well, I couldn't say cause I'm only on my third playthrough of Sacred stones and the first time, Amelia attacked Seth and, naturally, died. The second time, I made her a general but this time, i'm trying either Paladin or Great Knight. P.S: You should pimp out your sig. If want help, I would be more than happy to give my advice. Talk to you later, 13:16, December 12, 2008 (UTC) I was wondering, where do you propose to have a fire emblem forum battle? I would like to challenge you, friend.-C13g3 Trueblade74: Yes I would like to pimp out my sig. Also, I accept your challenge to fire emblem forum fight me. Will we be using my rules? If so, put it under the subject above this one. I must warn you, I am an expert Fire Emblem strategist, and a very intelligent person. Also, forum fights are my specialty. I'm no admin but I think it would be cool to be a sysop soon. Why did you think I was an admin? 20:23, December 12, 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: it's cause you were saying changes to the site duh! um, the forum fight? C13g3: Hey, look, first of all, you don't need to be an admin to make the forum fight page as a user subpage. To do this, simply create a page called User:Trueblade74/forum fight or something to that effect. As for your Sig, do you know the basics of HTML? Trueblade74:Uhh... srry no, also I don't know what you mean. also if you want to forum fight please do so in the subject above. C13g3:Forget the forum fight for now. I'm busy right now but i will post instructions for your sig later. Trueblade74: Aww. But thanks for the sig help! I'm writing a sig/HTML tutorial that I'm hoping to release mid-January so hang tight till then. 13:08, December 24, 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: Is it gonna be on your talk page? C13g3:No, By that time I might be a Mod or smthng so I'll make a whole series of tutorials as actual articles. Trueblade74: ya thats gonna be nice also Mia is pwn.